


Warmer Together

by MapleBreeze



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleBreeze/pseuds/MapleBreeze
Summary: After returning from a mission, Amaya and Gren stay up by the fire, talking and enjoying each others company. They find they are much warmer together.
Relationships: Amaya & Gren (The Dragon Prince), Amaya/Gren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Warmer Together

**Author's Note:**

> Just some sweet Grenmaya winter fluff with cuddles and kisses
> 
> I started this back when it really was winter but time got away from me
> 
> Also I'm treating the signing like dialogue, since it's just them going back and forth with each other

Gren was tired, his feet ached, and the cold air seeped through his boots. The other soldiers appeared to feel similarly if their exhausted posture was anything to go by. They trudged along behind him, another fruitless mission over and one day closer to hopefully warmer weather. 

In this part of Katolis it didn’t get close enough to freezing to actually snow, but since they weren’t that far away from the mountains, it sometimes felt cold enough for it. And tonight, it certainly did. His and the other soldiers' breath was visible in white clouds and it had been long since his ears began feeling numb. He rubbed his gloved hands over them and his face to try and help, but it had little effect. He saw others doing the same and running their hands along their arms and shoulders. Many walked close together in an attempt to conserve heat. They were all equally excited to return to warm fires and soft beds.

After a seemingly endless journey, they arrived back at camp. He watched Amaya’s hands for an order.

“Everyone is dismissed for the rest of the day. We will decide our next plan of action tomorrow morning.” Gren commanded. Watching him Amaya nodded. The soldiers broke formation and most hurried off to their quarters for warmer and more comfortable clothing.

Amaya and Gren met back one at the large wooden tables stretched across the camp and ate dinner with the other soldiers. Afterward, most either rushed to their rooms and tents or grouped around the various fires as close as possible. As the sun set, the cold air grew more oppressive and one by one more people left. Until it was only them left, seated on a bench by the last fire.

The cold air nipped at Gren’s nose and ruffled his hair. It was rather annoying, but he was eager to spend time with his general and closest friend, so it didn’t matter. They hardly had such time by themselves except in the evenings. Although they were always together, almost every day from dawn to sunset, it was all about the mission and their respective duties. For her to give orders and him to interpret and relay them to everyone else.

Around the fire, they quickly fell into their familiar banter and conversations. Their laughter echoed through the otherwise silent camp and the fire seemed to grow brighter. The joy, despite their situation, felt almost electric. With every joke Amaya made, Gren’s smile grew wider, and with each comment Gren offered, Amaya’s did the same.

As it grew later, the cold seeped in further and Gren shivered.

“You look cold.” Amaya signed. She got up and grabbed two nearby blankets.

“Well, your cheeks are certainly warm.” She pointed out, wrapping one of the blankets around his shoulders and the other around herself.

“It’s the fire.” Gren signed with a nervous chuckle. He couldn’t say it, though they both knew it.

He felt something strong for her, like nothing he had ever felt before. And she too noticed a different feeling in her chest with every shared glance. They both could tell their friendship was something deeper, but bound by duty, neither had made a move.

“Thank you, Amaya,” Gren continued. “No general could ever compare.” He signed with a smile. But she frowned.

“Remember, I don’t do this because you’re my interpreter. I do this because you’re my friend.” Her hands stopped, almost frozen like the air.

“More than friend actually. Gren, you know I love you, right?” Her hands crossed her chest. His face lit up with a smile. It was strange to see those words, yet it felt so normal. There was no wave of shock or a stagnant pause, just the same pleasant contentedness he felt moments before.

“And I love you too.” He answered. She slid closer to him on the bench and leaned in to kiss him, her hands going to his face. His cheeks grew even warmer under her touch, the kiss, her hands. It felt wonderful, like dancing with the sun. But it almost felt wrong. A small flower may bask in the sun’s warmth, but it would be one of many and never worthy of such a grand light. Why would someone as incredible as her want someone like him?

“What’s wrong?” Amaya signed, reading the apprehension on his face.

“Well, I’m just-“

“You’re not _just_ anything.” She signed, interrupting. He continued to babble on about his rank and various shortcomings. But Amaya had enough of that. She used one hand to hold his hands in place and with the other she pressed a single finger to his lips, shushing him, before removing her hand to speak.

“Gren, you are more than you give yourself credit for, with your loyalty, your kindness.” Gren moved to lift his hands and disagree but she held them in his lap to stop him. She brought her hands up to speak again. “You are one of the most important people in my life.”

“But- “he began.

“No buts. You are not weak or helpless, or anything less than a wonderful person,” she explained. “who I love and is a great asset to everyone here.” He looked down toward the fire, avoiding her words. _No matter what she said, she couldn’t make it true_ , he thought.

Then his chin was pulled up gently by a gloved hand. She looked into his soft blue eyes in the firelight. _My Gren._ He was beautiful as always.

“No matter what you may think, you are worth my love, and I’ll keep trying until you believe that.” Gren nodded with understanding despite his uncertainty. Amaya always kept her promises.

Looking up at the glorious night sky above them, Amaya scooted closer to him, her side pressed against his. She sent him a playful smirk as his face grew redder once more. They breathed clouds into the night air. Gren found himself moving closer to the fire and closer to Amaya’s warmth.

The sky grew darker and the cold pressed around them, as they held out savoring their together. Gren drew his frozen hands out from under his blanket.

“Amaya, maybe it is getting a little too cold, and it’s getting late. We should probably get inside and go to bed.” He suggested. Amaya nodded, rubbing her arms with her gloved hands. She got up and shoveled some dirt onto the what was left of the fire, putting it out.

They walked back to their quarters. When Gren reached his room, he turned and moved to say goodnight, but Amaya interrupts.

“Why don’t you come with me? We’ll be warmer together.” She said matter-of-factly, as if it was just another tactical decision.

“Uhh, okay.” He agreed, pulse quickening. He followed his general to her room, which did in fact seem larger and cozier than his own sparse room. When he enters, he sees she’s already taken off her boots and is changing out of her breeches. Then she is just in her underclothes. He can see the map of scars that mark her shoulders and arms. They are her medals, symbols of the great commitment she’s made to the kingdom all these years.

She turns around while putting on her sleep shirt and Gren can’t help but look the other way. He is still unsure of what she is comfortable with. He feels a tap on his shoulder, Amaya is changed.

She signs, “You should probably change out of those cold clothes too.” He felt relieved. He was quite uncomfortable, his outer layers, were almost damp with the cold air, though he didn’t care to admit it. Amaya passes him some thick sleep clothes to borrow and gives him privacy while he changes. He feels much better, in warm, dry clothes, inside and away from the fierce wind.

When he turns back to Amaya, he sees she is now in the bed on the other side of the room. It was small for two people but still larger than his own, being a general had its perks. She beckoned him to bed. He followed her command as always, as his feet moved in a trance. He sat down on top of the covers awkwardly and mentally berated himself. Why could he just not relax? A finger tapped his back.

“You can get under the covers you know.” She signed, “unless you want to freeze.” She smirked, blowing out a candle by the bed. He let out a nervous laugh as he pulled the blankets over him, his body sliding next to hers. He felt even warmer now.

He rolled on his side; Amaya’s face was inches from his. Although they were so close, it still felt so strange like this, so unlike her daily persona. She was the noble leader who defended the Breach, General of the Standing Battalion and sister to the queen, righteous and seemingly stoic. She was untouchable.

And he was careful not to touch her now, mostly out of nervousness and hesitancy to push their new boundaries. She seemed to notice Gren’s apprehension once more and let out a breath of laughter.

“Come on, we’ll be warmer if we’re closer together.”

He hesitantly moved closer, now able to see her face more clearly in the dark, though still struggling to meet her eyes. He felt a warm arm wrap around him as she pulled him over. He let her guide him until their bodies were close. Their breath mingled together in a tight embrace. Gren was both on edge and at peace, still coming to terms with the situation. Amaya, on the other hand, seemed usually happy and eager, radiating such warmth and comfort as she smiled into a kiss.

Gren didn’t think he’d ever been happier, lying next to such an incredible person, whom he loved with all his heart. But the weariness from the earlier mission caught up with him and he found himself slipping from consciousness. He’d barely drifted to sleep when he felt eyelashes brush against his cheek as his wonderful general gave him one more kiss. He couldn’t help but smile.

Morning greeted them wrapped together, resting contentedly in the morning sunlight, and much warmer now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fluff!  
> I'd wanted to make something nice and sweet for them and finally got around to finishing it, hopefully there's still a few Gren/Amaya shippers out there  
> (btw I WILL finish my other fic with these two but it'll still be awhile, sorry, I'm still caught up in Merlin fests)
> 
> Feel free to comment and leave feedback


End file.
